East Suna Surf
by white-cherry-blossom-93
Summary: Sakura's orphan school is closing down. Sakura, Naruto, Neji, and Ten-Ten are moving to East Suna School of Surfing where they meet Gaara and his gang. Read to find out what happens.
1. Moving

**I do not own Naruto**

**This is my second story. I had a review left from Asai0 asking me to write a gaara/sakura couple. This is my attempt. I will post this first chapter; if I get at least one person that wants me to continue then I will keep writing. I have already started the second chapter just in case. So reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy.**

"Attention all Konoha High students, this is your superintendent speaking. Due to recent financial issues, Konoha High is being shut down."

All the students in the auditorium started looking around whispering about what had just been said. Ten-Ten and Neji stopped their conversation about basketball, Naruto stopped talking to the person next to him about the perfect Ramen, and Sakura lifted her eyes from her IPod. Everyone's attention was on the superintendent.

"Do not fear. We have already found a new school that is willing and all too happy to take you all in." He said with a creepy smile on his face.

Konoha High School is a school for orphans in the town of Konoha. Every student that goes to this school has been living in the orphanage since they were little.

Sakura and her three best friends, Ten-Ten, Neji and Naruto, all met at the age of ten when Sakura was last brought into the orphanage. They all immediately hit it off once she had arrived. Naruto, with his spikey blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and whisker like marks on each cheek, lost his parents right after he was born. Neji, with long brown hair tied in a very low pony tail, and lavender eyes, was also admitted to the orphanage after he was born. However, his parents had died and his rich uncle didn't want anything to do with him. Ten-Ten, with two brown buns on her head and brown eyes, was brought to the orphanage when she was seven. She was down the road at a friend's house when her house burned down with her parents stuck inside. Sakura, chin length pink hair and bright green eyes, was the last of the group to come to the orphanage. She was brought to the orphanage at age ten when the police found her curled up crying under her bed after watching a stranger man break into her home and murder her parents.

The orphanage would have volunteers come in and home school all the children until a small school was opened and volunteers came in as teachers. A year ago, some hot shot rich guy bought the school to make him look good. You know the whole, look at me helping the helpless even though I really don't care, act. He hired teachers, a principle, and a superintendent to run the school. Fugaku Uchiha was his name.

"We sent an e-mail explaining how Mr. Uchiha has decided to stop funding our school, and this new school has graciously agreed to take you all in. East Suna School of Surfing. You all will get free admission, free dorm fees, and most importantly, freedom to do and be what you want." The superintendent finally finished.

Everyone around Sakura and her friends were cheering and already talking about what they would be doing when they got there.

"Sakura-chan? Is he serious?" Naruto turned to ask me.

"Yea Naruto-kun… I think he is." I said quietly. I can't believe this is happening. I'm excited but also very nervous at the same time. It's like my body is vibrating and little butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach and chest. I have only ever been in Konoha. I have never even ventured out of the town, and now we are being sent all the way across the state to a new location, new school, new everything.

The principle then stepped up to the podium, "All right everyone, back to your rooms and start packing. You will all be leaving at the end of the week."

Everyone around us started running out excitedly, all ready to get back to their rooms and start packing.

"Come on Sak, we need to start packing." Ten-Ten said while ushering me with her hand. Ten-Ten and Neji walked off hand-in-hand while Naruto and I followed behind the two slowly. Last year is when Ten-Ten and Neji had finally gotten together. They had been dancing around each other for months not willing to admit their feelings to the other. One day, Ten-Ten had been playing basketball when one of the boys on the opposing team knocked her to the ground. Neji was furious. He ran to the boy and punched him in the face and told him that he better not ever hurt Ten-Ten again. Ever since that day Neji and Ten-Ten have officially been a couple.

Ten-Ten and I spent a few hours packing the things we wouldn't need for the rest of the week, and then went to bed.

-x-x-

The next day, Naruto, Neji, Ten-Ten, and I went to the library to look up information on our soon-to-be new school. It is said to be one of the most prestigious surf schools in the country. All the rooms were co-ed; we would only have four classes a day, and only had to go to class Monday through Thursday. We were all starting to get excited, yet we were all still feeling a little bit nervous at the idea of all the new people we would soon be meeting.

-x-x-

Finally it was the end of the week. A huge truck came and packed all our belongings inside to take to our new school. We all piled onto an old school bus and were ready to head to our new schools.

Our new lives.

**Again, thanks for reading. Please review. **


	2. East Suna School of Surfing

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter **

The trip to Suna took about four hours to get there. The bus ride was smelly and very bumpy. Not very pleasing. I thought I would be sick from the putrid smell.

"_I can't believe we are going to a real school! And right there on the ocean! EEEEEEEHHH!" _Inner Sakura screeched.

"Yea, I guess it's okay." I thought back.

"_Okay? Are you crazy? This is great. Ocean, swim, sand, sun, hot boys with their shirts off! This. Is. Amazing." _My Inner yelled at the top of her lungs. I could already feel a migraine forming.

"Yea, yea, you got a point there." I couldn't help the small smile that was gracing my features. Inner finally got quiet again so I took the time to look around at the other students on the bus. Naruto was bouncing up and down on his seat, yelling randomly about Ramen and talking to anyone that would stop long enough to listen to him. Girls were talking amicably about Suna and the boys. The guys' on the bus were talking about all the hot girls in bikinis they would be trying to hook up with. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this.

Neji and Ten-Ten? They were sitting farther in the back talking quietly together and sharing kisses every few minutes. I couldn't help the slight pang of jealousy I felt in my gut. It's not that I'm jealous of Ten-Ten dating Neji, but I'm jealous of what they have. Love. I have yet to experience that feeling.

My thoughts were instantly interrupted by a huge bump making everyone fly off their seats by a couple feet. After getting my bearings straight I realized the bus had gotten loud and everyone was piling on one side of the bus looking out the window. I looked out my window and finally realized why everyone was getting so excited. We had arrived.

The school was huge. There was a huge white building, four stories high, a separate building off to the side that is another three stories. Must be the dorms. And the best part of the whole view? The ocean. The water was so clear and blue. The waves were beautiful as they built up and then tunneled over to crash back down. I could see a few people out surfing around.

The bus finally came to a stop right in front of the main entrance and opened its doors. Everyone started grabbing their stuff and heading off the bus. Once everyone body was off the bus, a tall, very busty blonde lady and a short petite, black haired lady started walking towards us.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tsunade. I will be your principle. This here is my assistant Shizune. Shizune here will be giving you all your schedules, dorm numbers, and your roommates names, but first I would like to take you guys into the auditorium to get a little but more comfortable." With that she turned around and walked inside. Everyone stood where they were for a second longer before we all started following after our new principle. We were lead down a long hallway. The floors were made of crystal blue marble and the walls were a sparkling white. At the end of the hall we stopped outside of two huge black doors. Shizune stepped forward and ushered us all in. The auditorium was huge. It was like the size of those basketball stadiums you see on TV. I think all of our mouths hit the floor.

"Come come everyone. Take a seat so we can get started and get you all settled in. Okay so first I want to go over a few of the rules that we have set at this school. First, all students have a curfew. However, they differ by year. Freshman must all be back in their dorms by nine o'clock; sophomores by ten o'clock; juniors by eleven o'clock; and seniors by midnight. Second, no outside people should be coming onto this campus without prier permission from me or Shizune. Lastly, and most importantly, we want you guys to all have fun." Everyone was clapping and hollering at the last rule.

Shizune then started to pass out a couple different papers. One was our class schedules, one was or dorm number and roommates, and the last one was a map of the school. As soon as Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto, and I all got our papers were immediately turned to each other to start comparing.

**Schedules:**

1st- Advanced Math with Kurenai

2nd- English with Kakashi

3rd- Chemistry with Asuma

4th- Gym with Gai

We all had the same classes together. It turns out that actually all the seniors had the same classes together. We were informed that although we are in such a huge school, there actually are only about forty students per grade level.

We then looked to our dorm numbers and the names of our roommates. Turns out that Ten-Ten, Neji and I would be sharing a dorm together. Naruto is sharing with two people named Hinata and Shikamaru. Hm, hopefully they are friendly. We are in dorm number 13 and Naruto is in dorm number 14. So he will be right across the hall from us.

"At least they are completely splitting us up from each other." I said to the others. Naruto didn't seem fazed at all at the idea of having to share a room with two people he has never met before. Naruto was always the one that seemed to love to walk up to random strangers and introduce himself just so that he could say he made another fiend. He is such a dork.

"Okay, so does anyone have any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Okay well, tomorrow you guys will get to go to the mall and go shopping. Now I understand your situation. All of you are orphans, so the school wants to let you guys go on a shopping spree. You will all be given a budget of course but you can buy whatever you want. I will say that you all should get two swim suits each because, well you're on the ocean. So with that said you may all gather your things and proceed to your dorms. All your things should be in each of your rooms, so good luck, we are happy to have you here, and we hope you enjoy our school." Tsunade gave us all a big smile while shooing us with her hands. With that we all walked out of the auditorium and headed to our new rooms.


	3. The Dorms

**Hey guys, I just wanted to start out by saying how sorry I am that it took me so long to update. I am coming to my last week of summer classes so my teachers have all been piling tons of assignments on my plate plus working a job. But I promise that after this week updates will be coming every day.**

The dorms were amazing. It turns out that there will be three people to a dorm. Each person has their own room; however, there is only one bathroom. When you first walk into the door, to the right is a small kitchenette with a stove, fridge, microwave, and some counter space and cabinets. To the left is a small living room area with a couch, recliner, and entertainment system with a TV and DVD player. Also in the living room, is a set of French doors that leads out onto a balcony that overlooks the ocean. Straight ahead when you walk into the door are four different doors. Three of the doors each held a separate bedroom furnished with a queen sized bed, dresser, and medium sized walk in closet. The fourth door led into the bathroom, which was all white and had a big, glass, stand up shower, with multi sprayer heads.

Neji, Ten-Ten, and I walked into the dorm and I immediately noticed a note on the counter in the kitchen.

_Dear Neji, Sakura, and Ten-Ten,_

_As you may have already noticed your bedrooms are completely bare, that is because we will allow you to decorate how you want. Tomorrow there will be a bus waiting to take you and you friends to the mall where you will be using the school tab to buy some new clothes, shoes, swim suits, a surf board, and decorations for your rooms. Please do not worry about price. You may also take this time for other pleasures such as, haircuts, make overs, piercings, tattoos, etc. _

_Again, we welcome you to our and your new school and we hope you enjoy your stay here._

_p.s. The bus will leave at 10:30._

_Your Principle and Vice-principle,_

_Tsunade and Shizune 3_

"Wow, I am loving this school already. Isn't this exciting Sakura? You can finally get that tattoo you have been wantin. AND, we get to decorate our rooms however we want. Neji? What colors will you do?" Ten-Ten couldn't be any more excited.

"I will most likely stick with gray. I like simple." Neji replied quietly.

"God Neji, you're so boring. He he. I'm going to do mine in bright blue, orange, and yellow. What about you Sakura?"

"I was thinking of doing emerald green and silver. You know, my two favorite colors." I said while starting to form a plan in my head of everything I was going to need to decorate my room, and I was starting to think of what types of clothes I would get at the mall tomorrow.

I looked over to Neji and Ten-Ten and noticed them talking amicably, so I just walked away to my room to start unpacking. When I opened my closet door, I noticed a pike of plain white blankets and a pillow. Another note fell from on top of the pile.

_This should hold you over until tomorrow. Good night._

I quickly made my bed and set to work unpacking all my things. My dresser held my undies, bras, socks, shorts, and pj's, while the rest of my clothes were hung up. I put all my bathroom stuff inside of a basket to have it ready and easy access for when I would be in the bathroom. Once my shoes were also put away in the bottom of my closet, I laid down on my bed.

I must have been exhausted, because the next thing I knew was Ten-Ten banging on my door telling me it was time to get up and get ready to go to the mall. I slowly crawled out of bed and went to my closet to decide what I was going to wear today. I finally decided, after like 5 minutes, on a pair of short denim shorts, a lime green tank, an aqua half shirt that would show the green tank at my stomach, and a pair of bright orange low rise converse. Once I had everything laid out on my bed, I grabbed my bathroom things and headed out to our shared bathroom. Ten-Ten was just walking out when I walked in. I hopped in the shower and took a quick shower. Once done I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself and my hair while I brushed my teeth and did my make- up. I then pulled the towel out of my hair and blow dried and straightened it before pulling it into a low side pony.

I left the bathroom and went back to my room to finish getting ready. I let the towel drop from my body as a pulled on my bright yellow bra and matching bright yellow boy short panties. I then finished putting the rest of my clothes on. I finished my outfit by putting on my shell choker like necklace, shell anklets, rubber "I LOVE BOOBIES" bracelet, and a few silver rings. I grabbed my cell phone and IPod and left my room to meet Neji and Ten-Ten in the living room area. Once we all agreed that we were ready we headed out to meet everyone else at the bus.

We were the last three to arrive, so as soon as we walked up, it was time to load the bus. Neji and Ten-Ten sat together of course, after about 3 minutes I finally found Naruto and sat in the seat with him.

"Hey Sakura-chan! How was your first night?" Naruto practically yelled in my ear.

"It was fine Naruto, how are your roommates?"

"Well the one guy is a complete lazy ass and the girl is really shy. Every time I tried to talk to her she would blush and then faint. It was really weird. OH! And she is Neji's cousin. Did you know Neji had a cousin, I sure didn't!"

"Nope, I didn't know that either. I guess we can ask him about it later."

Naruto and I stopped talking after that because we had pulled up in front of the mall, and can I just say, OMFG O.o, this place is huge!

"_OMG Think of all the amazing stores this place must have. OMG they must have everything. OMG OMG OMG! EHHHHHHHHHH"_

"Would you shut up and stop saying OMG!"

"_Well sorry I'm so excited!"_

"Yea yea let's go." And with that we all made our leave from the bus and headed into the mall to start our day of shopping.


	4. Shopping Party

**Thanks everyone for still stickin with me. Reviews are loved and appreciated **

The mall was huge. Neji and Naruto went off together saying something about food while Ten-Ten dragged me into the first store of the day. It just so happened to be Pac Sun. We were told this morning that we were required to buy two bathing suits since we would al be getting surf lessons when we weren't in class. I was planning on getting at least one anyways. I mean come on, we are on the ocean. DUH! So I turned the tables and grabbed Ten-Ten's hand and dragged her towards the bathing suits first before we looked at anything else.

The first suit I found that I really liked was a black string bikini with rainbow peace signs all over it. Ten-Ten found one that was brown with light pink lily's on it. She also found a yellow tankini with blue waves blowing across the bottom of the top and the back of the bottoms. I found another string bikini that became my all-time favorite. It is silver with emerald green polka dots all over it.

Once we were both decided on the two we wanted, we went to try them on. Ten-Ten took the first dressing room that was open and I started walking down to the next. I was just about to reach the door when I suddenly ran into someone.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." I turned to the person I ran into. It was a girl with sandy blond hair up in for pony tails.

"Hey, no prob. I didn't see you either. Nice suits. You look new, did you just move here?" The girl asked.

"Yea, I'm Sakura. A group of us just moved to East Sun-"

"Oh your part of the orphan group that our school has takin in! That's so cool. I'm Temari. I' m so excited to meet you. My brothers are so sick of me by now with how much I have talked about you guys getting here and me making a new friend or two. Yay, friend number one." Temari was practically jumping on the tips of her toes.

"Yea, that's us. Um, so you said brothers. They go to school with us too?" I wasn't sure what else top ask. She had me in a state of shock with how excite she was.

"Yea, Kankuro and Gaara, they are actually here right now. Hold on one second, I want to find them so that you can meet them."

Temari turned and ran off into the store somewhere. I wasn't too sure what to do. Should I wait or go ahead and try on my suits. I'm sure Ten-Ten is done by now.

"Hey Sak, whatcha doin just standin there? Have you tried the suits on yet?" Ten-Ten asked with both suits still in hand.

"Oh uh I'm waiting for someone. I just met some girl that goes to our school. I was just about to try these on when I bumped into her and then we started talking. She told me to wait here. She wants her brothers to meet me." I told Ten-Ten while still looking out into the crowd.

"Oh." That's all Ten-Ten could say.

We stood there, awkwardly I might add, for about 2 more minutes before Temari finally showed back up. She had two guys following behind her. One was tall with shaggy brown hair. He is wearing a light purple tank and a pair of tan khakis, the other one?

_My god, can you say hot?_

I agree. My god he was hot. He had blood red shaggy hair, dark rimmed eyes, and a tattoo of the kanji love on his forehead. He is wearing a black and red tank and a pair of red swim trunks. Oh I could just feel myself start to blush.

"Sakura, this is Kankuro and Gaara. Guys this is Sakura." Kankuro is the brunette while Gaara is the red head. Mm I will NOT forget his name. "She is my new fiend. Oh! I know, let's have a party in one of the dorms, like a welcome party. Oh, who is this Sakura?"

"Oh this is Ten-Ten. We go way back. Ten-Ten this is Temari."

"Hi." Ten-Ten gave a small wave.

"Hi, oh, Yay another fiend. See guys I told you I would make new friends. See these guys are my only friends at the school because everyone else just bores me." Temari said.

I started to tune out Temari as she started to tell us about the different people in the school and how each one bore her. I however, had my eye on Gaara. There was just something about him. He seems quiet, cool, and someone who likes to keep to himself. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets listening to Temari go on and on. He must have felt me starring because he suddenly turned his head and locked eyes with me. I could feel my face flush from embarrassment of being caught.

"So, you in Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Wha- What?" Could I sound any more like an idiot?

"I asked if you were into coming to a party tonight. Ten-Ten said we can have it in your dorm." Temari was beaming by now.

"Oh, yea, sure."

Temari then turned to her brothers, "You guys in?

They both just nodded. I was actually kind of excited to see more of Gaara. We talked just a little bit longer before they said they had to go. I finally tried on my suits and was satisfied. Ten-Ten and I then took off to shop around for some more clothes. We ended up each buying 5 new pairs of shorts, shirts, tanks, shoes, and underwear. We also stopped in a tattoo and piercing shop so that I could finally get the things done that I wanted. I got my belly button, ears, and cartilage pierced and I got a hunter green and brown butterfly on my left shoulder and a pair of rainbow stars on both hips. I am so happy I finally got to get these done. By the time everyone was done shopping it was already five o'clock. Temari had told us before she left that she was gonna tell everyone to be at our dorm by 8, so we had just enough time to get home, put our things away, change, and move furniture before everyone gets there.

The party was great, tons of people showed up from all the different halls. We met a shy girl named Hinata. She is actually one of the roommates Naruto was telling us about. She has short black hair with a bluish purple tint to it. She is very short, and like I said really shy. She would stand there and poke her index fingers together the whole time someone was talking to her. The weirdest thing about her though, was that she has the exact same eyes as Neji. We are gonna have to ask about that later. I ran into Naruto's other roommate too, and I mean literally, I ran straight into him and almost knocked his drink down the front of his shirt, but I didn't. He has brown hair that is up in a pony tail that kind of makes him look like a pineapple head. He kept saying everything and everyone was troublesome. Ha, he was actually funny.

Temari is actually dating the lazy guy, Shikamaru, I finally found out was his name. They have been dating for a year now. Interesting is the only word that comes to mind. My eyes finally land on Gaara. I'm startled to see that his eyes are already on me. I can feel my face heating up as he starts to walk towards me. Before I know it he is in front of me. I can smell his scent. Kind of woodsy with a little bit of musk. He smells delicious.

"Sakura right?" He asks. His voice is deep and a little raspy. My face heats up more at the thought of how much his voice turns me on.

"Um, yea. And your Gaara right?" I asked.

"Yea, nice room. I like the color choice." He smirks.

"Tha- Wait, you were in my room?"

"I don't really like parties. It was quiet in your room."

"Oh." That's the only intelligible thing to come out of my mouth.

Suddenly an arm was slung around my shoulders. I turned my head to see Temari.

"Well Sak, we are all headin out now. Nice party. Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow for your first day experiencing ESH." Temari let go of me and head back towards Shikamaru. It took about 15 minutes until everyone was out the door. Gaara was the last to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura." He said. He gave me a smirk and slight wink as he walked out. That night, all I could think about was that smirk on Gaara's sexy face. And that is the image that I finally fell asleep to.


	5. First Day

**Hey guys! So sorry this next chapter took forever to be posted. I am a full time student at college and a part time employee. However, here is the next chapter and I plan to post a few more ASAP! As always, reviews are much appreciated.**

*Beep Beep Beep*

_MM shut that damn thing off_

A hand snuck out from under the blanket and shut off the alarm. A pink head slowly came out from under its green and silver comforter to encounter the first rays of sunlight. Sakura sat up in bed and stretched her limbs, hearing the sweet sounding of joint popping relief.

_What the hell time is it and why the hell are we getting up?_

"It's 7:30 and we- err- I have class this morning. Today is our first day of school here. Plus, I am sharing a bathroom with Ten-Ten and Neji, that's three people using one bathroom to get ready for school. We have to get up early."

Sakura finally got out of bed and grabbed her things for the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, cleaned her face, and wrapped her hair in a towel to soak up some of the water. Since it is the first day of classes, she decided to just wear as casual of clothing she could find. So, she slipped on her green cheeky's and matching bra. She then pulled on her short jean shorts and a simple grey t-shirt. Once dressed, she stood in front of her mirror and did her hair and make-up. Sakura dried her hair and pulled it into a low side pony with her bangs hanging loose. She then applied just a little silver eye shadow and some mascara. Sakura placed her wave pendant around her neck, grabbed her flip flops, and headed out into the waiting room to wait for Ten-Ten to finish up so they could go down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Sakura only had to wait a few minutes before Ten-Ten and Neji both came out of their rooms. They all shared a quick look and grabbed their things and headed for the door. The second they made it out the door, Sakura had to ask Neji about the Hinata girl.

"Neji? Last night there was a girl at the party that had the same looking eyes as you. Do you know her?" Sakura asked. Ten-Ten also looked at Neji expectantly.

"That was my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. She is heir to the Hyuuga fortune. After my parents were died, Uncle did not want me, so they sent me to the orphan and that is when I met you guys. I don't know much of anything else about her to be honest. I am actually surprised to see her here. I never thought Uncle would allow her to come to a school like this."

"Th-that's because this school is also highly known for its notorious academic scholars." We all stopped suddenly at hearing the voice of said person we were talking about. "That is the only re-reason Father allowed me to come to this sc-school." Hinata said in her quiet voice, stuttering a little along the way.

"Hinata? Hi. Uh did you enjoy the party last night?" Ten-Ten asked.

Before she could even answer, an orange and yellow blur ran passed us all screaming something about needing food. We all looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. We all walked together to the cafeteria and set our things on a table before getting something to eat. After sitting back down I noticed Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walk in and waved them over to come sit with us. Temari sat down with Shikamaru next to her. Neji and Ten-Ten were next to Temari. Gaara sat next to me with Kankuro on his other side. Gaara looked my wave and gave me one of those sexy smirks that had inner melting into a puddle in my mind. I had to stop myself from drooling all over the table.

"Are you ready for classes?" Gaara asked me quietly. Everyone else was in conversation with someone else.

"I guess. I have never really been a school person, so I don't really care. I am excited to head out to the beach this afternoon." Gaara gave me a small smile right when the bell rang signaling that classes would be starting soon.

Advanced math and English were over before they knew it, and finally, it was time to hit the beach.

Sakura was the last one out to the beach. She decided to wear her new silver and emerald green bikini. Sakura spotted everyone gathered in a crowd and walked over to set her towel up. Temari ran over from the water waving her arms around like a banshee.

"Hey, come on, let's go surf!" Temari screeched while yanking me towards the water.

"Wait, wait, wait, I don't know how to surf!" I yelled while digging my feet into the sand. Everyone, but my orphan friends, stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Gaara came over to where me and Temari were.

"I-I just never learned how to surf." I whispered while looking down at my sand covered feet. Suddenly, my silver nail polish was the most amazing thing in the world.

"I'll teach you." I heard Gaara say.

I looked up at him and gave him the happiest smile I have given in a long time.

"Starting tomorrow. Today we will just enjoy." He said with a small smile of his own. Temari cleared her throat, rather loudly, and grabbed both out arms and dragged us to the water. Gaara grabbed me around the waist and ran with me into the water. All I could do was scream and laugh the whole time. We all ran around and splashed each other. We even played a game of beach volley ball. My team, consisting of me, Gaara, Ten-Ten, Naruto, and even Hinata, won the game. At 5 o'clock we all went back to our rooms to get ready for evening classes.


	6. Love

**Chapter 6 is here. I plan to wrap this story up in this chapter. I am sorry if at times it seems rushed but I have kinda lost my way with this story. I hope you all still really enjoy it though. Thanks for sticking with me guys. **

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Once classes were over, Sakura met Gaara out on the beach. Because Sakura didn't know how to surf, she didn't have a board. Therefore, Gaara came properly prepared by borrowing one from gym class.

As Sakura approached the beach, she started to become more nervous with each step. She tried focusing on the warmth of the sun and the sand between her toes, instead of the giant butterflies bouncing of the walls of her stomach. It's not that she is scare of the water, but she has always been afraid of drowning.

"_What if we fall off out there, hit our head on some corral, and pass out. WE WILL DROWN!"_

"You are so not helping the situation right now. Look, Gaara will be there with us the whole time. I doubt he would let something bad happen to us."

"_Mmm, now that you mention it, maybe we should purposely fall off so that we can be saved by that sexy hunk?" _

"How bout no!"

By now Sakura was standing in front of Gaara. He had one of those oh so sexy smirks playing on his face.

"Hello Sakura."

"H-hi Gaara. Umm, so should we begin?" Sakura asks while nervously looking at the two boards in his hands.

"Yes, we will start out with the basic. You will learn to paddle out, find the right wave, and get your balance while standing up on the wave." Gaara said while he started waxing the two boards. He laid them down in the sand and lay down on his board. Sakura followed his example.

They stayed there on the sand practicing how to paddle and then how to get up on the board. After about half an hour they finally went out into the water. Sakura had a really hard time with getting up when she finally started catching some waves, but Gaara was always close by to help her back up and support her the whole way. It took about an hour, but Sakura was finally able to get up easily and keep her balance as she rode out the waves she would catch. It was around 4:30 pm when they called it a day and headed back to their dorms.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked without even glancing her way.

"Yes Gaara?"

"Wanna go get dinner with me tonight. As a date maybe?" Gaara could feel his cheeks start to warm up. He finally glanced her way waiting for her reaction and answer.

Sakura knew her cheeks were flushing red.

"I would love to. Where did you have in mind?" Sakura couldn't stop the huge smile forming on her face.

"How bout a simple casual sea food restaurant a few miles away?"

"That sounds great. Well I will see you in a couple hours then. I need to shower and change now. Bye Gaara and thanks again for today."

"You're welcome." Smirk back in place.

"TEN-TEN! TEN-TEN WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Ten-Ten came running out of her room with a bat in hand.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHERE'S THE ROBBER?" Ten-Ten was panting and turning around in circles occasionally swinging the bat.

"Ten-Ten everything is alright. I just wanted to tell you I have a date with Gaara! Tonight!" *squeal*

"EHHH! Sakura! That's great. Me and Neji are going out tonight too. EEP! I need to get ready. So do you." With that said, Ten-Ten ran back in her room to finish getting ready. Sakura left for her room as well to get ready to meet Gaara. Sakura first hopped in the shower to get all the sea water off of her and out of her hair. She put her hair up in a simple side pony, applied just a little mascara and lip gloss, then went back to her room to get dressed. Sakura chose to wear a pair of short denim shorts and a black flowy strapless top.

"_You should wear the sexy red pantie and bra set. You never know, he may want to un- wrap you and wouldn't red just turn him on even more. Especially against our skin tone."_

"For once I agree with you." So Sakura slipped on her ruby red panties and strapless bra, then pulled on the rest of her clothes. She took one last look in the mirror before heading out to meet Gaara by the front entrance.

His hands were everywhere and so were his lips. Gaara traced his lips across Sakura's jaw line and down her neck. He stopped at her pulse and sucked hard. Sakura couldn't stop the moan escaping. His lips felt amazing and his hands grazing up her side while pulling her shirt up with them was turning her on even more. Her top hit the floor and Gaara stepped back to admire Sakura.

His hands immediately went to the clasp on her bra and released her succulent breasts to his eyes and mouth. He instantly latched on to one nipple while his hand pinched and pulled the other. Sakura's knees were going weak. She wasn't sure she would be able to stand much longer and Gaara could tell too. He lifted her up and laid her on his bed. Sakura quickly helped Gaara out of his shirt and pulled him down so that his chest was pressed to hers. The feel of his naked chest against hers made her skin tingle. The rest of their clothes were quickly shed and Gaara was trailing his lips down her stomach while gently spreading her legs apart. The second Gaara's lips pressed against her lower lips and his tongue flicked Sakura's clit, her back arched completely off the bed and screamed Gaara's name for everyone to hear. His hands were at work tweaking her nipples while his tongue probed her lower lips intent on making her cum. Only a couple minutes later and Sakura was screaming out her release.

Gaara slowly crawled up Sakura's body and kissed her lips.

"You are beautiful, Sakura. I think I have fallen for you." Gaara whispered while smoothing back some of Sakura's pink locks.

"I'm sure I have fallen for you to." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "I'm ready."

Gaara instantly sheathed himself deep inside of Sakura's warm tight body. He thrusted hard and fast and before long they were cumming together. She screamed his name as his seed filled her up.

They lay together panting for a few minutes before Sakura curled up against Gaara's side.

They were both definitely going to be happy for the rest of their lives together at East Suna and when they go off to college.

**Thank you everyone for stinking with me. I know I left you all hanging for a long time. The story is over. Keep your eyes open for some more stories to come.**


End file.
